Love Electric
by Gravity Falls Secrets
Summary: Summary inside :) Please no flames R


Love isn't all fairy tales and romance. Love can be evil back stabbing and deceiving. Mabel didn't exactly have everything. She had her own little group of friends but no boyfriend. Now what's up with that? Mabel simply believes love is for poor little suckers looking for some joy in their loves and they decide to find it by looking for a boyfriend. But what happens when Mabel meets Dipper? Does her world simply turn upside down from what it used to be? Or does it stay the same and Mabel's personality and popularity rate only changes.

1

.Mabel.

"Mabel, Jenna and Poppy a here!" My mom shouted from the kitchen. "Coming!" I shouted back. I stuff my two piece and a towel in my canvas bag and turn the light off in my room. I close the door and slip the bag over my arm. I grab a hair tye from the bathroom and place it around my wrist. "Come on Mabes!" Poppy shouted. I past my mom in the kitchen and stop when I'm in the doorway of the front door. "Bye mom!" I shout my hand reaching for the knob. "Be home at 5:30 and don't get into trouble!" She shouts. I check my watch. 1:35. We have plenty of time to chill. "OK!" I shout. I close the door behind me and hop of the step on the front porch. "There you are! We've been waiting for twenty whole flipping minutes!" Poppy shouts. "Sorry I needed to get a few extra things and I wasn't keeping track of time." I respond like it's not big deal. "Well what are we waiting for let's head to the beach!" Jenna excitedly shouts. I love her enthusiasm. We all at the same time and run off towards the beach. Today was Jenna's idea. She said we should go to the beach before I go to Oregon with my dad for a whole two weeks. She said it would give us a chance to be more social and to relax before school started back up in a few weeks after I got back.

It couldn't be a more perfect day for the beach. The waves crashing on the sand, the sun beating down at the clear blue water. The perfect smell of salty ocean water. "Hey we're almost there, let's do a race!" Poppy suggests. Ahh Poppy. The atheltic one of the group. Poppy has caramel blonde hair, leafy green eyes, and she loves anything that's athletic. Jenna has bright red curly hair, hazel brown eyes, and an imaginative personality. I liked her for it. She wasn't all athletic but she liked volleyball and lacrosse like me. She was the only one in our group who was actually popular and people respected her for it. And then there's me. Light burnette haired Mabel, brown eyes, crazy personality, and athletic when it comes to volleyball and lacrosse. I was semi-popular. Of course one of the extremely popular girls hated my guts but didn't let it get to me. "OK." Jenna and I agree. Poppy takes off first. I take off as fast as my legs will carry me, and Jenna lags behind at the same speed as I am. As I ran I had to keep stopping to readjust the ear buds into my ears.

"Look at this!" Poppy exclaimed as she stood on the beach's side. More like the sidewalk that led a small trail around the beach, but she didn't want to call it that. She wanted to call it the Beach's Side. So Jenna and I agreed with her. Robin Thicke's voice gets faint as I take the ear bud out of my ears so I can hear Poppy and the sound of the crashing waves. Suck beautiful sight. Do you know what I'm saying? "Wow this is so beautiful." I say. "Yeah good choice Jenna." Poppy finishes for me. Jenna blushes. "Thanks guys." I know she has a soft heart and loves it when ever people are nice to her. Trust me I would feel the same if people did that to me all the time, well most of the time. I fumble through my bag trying to find my camera. I like photography, meaning I like to take pictures of almost everything I see and try to draw it myself or I post the images on InstaGram, or I just print out the pictures and makes colleges on my walls with them. Trust me it looks pretty cool once you start. "Come on let's go!" Poppy shouts running into the sand. "Wait Mabes has to take a photo first!" Jenna shouts back. I stuff my camera back into my bag and dash off after Jenna and Poppy. to the crashing waves. "Alright folks be careful out there! It's 110◦f so make sure you've got your sunscreen handy, because it's a hot one out there!" The life guard shouts from the stand. I turn my IPod off and place it in my bag. "Well let's find a spot to enjoy the sun!" Jenna shouts. Poppy and I nod our heads and follow her as she dashes off.

"Hey Mabes can you check in my bag to see if I brought my tanning lotion and sunscreen?" Poppy asks me as she lays out her towel. "I walk over to where we left our bags and look through her's. As I expected I grab the sunscreen and tanning

lotion out of the bag and walk back over to her. "Here." I respond. "Thanks." She says taking the tanning lotion out of my hands. Jenna pulls out her sunglasses and kindle, and lays on her stomach to read her kindle. Me? I don't have the urge to get a tan. I've already perfected one a few weeks ago and I didn't need to worsen it by getting a horrible win burn. I spray on my sunscreen and head over to the water. The salt fills my nostrils as I get closer. I dip my feet in the water and continue walking until the water is up to my breast line. The water isn't as hot as you would think. It's actually really cold and feels like it's secretly antartica placed in a desert but the heat has no affect on it.

2

.Dipper.

"Dipper make a new attracton or something. This shack is loosing its trap. Too much Tourists not enough Trap." My great uncle says. I sigh. "Sure thing Grunkle Stan!" I shout back to him as I enter Soos's workshop and dig through drawers trying to find I something I can use to make a new attraction the tourists haven't ever seen. This whole thing a scam. Grunkle Stan is just greedy when it comes to money so he built up this old Tourist Trap and calls it home to me and him. His other staff members; Wendy and Soos have their own houses to live in. But me? I live in Oregon Gravity Falls with my great uncle Stanford Pines. Have I meant any girls yet that I like? Well Wendys' cute and all but no. Not yet and I'm hoping I will when I move back to Piedmont in the fall for school. Gravity Falls doesn't have a great schooling program so my parents decided that I would go to school in Piedmont and then once the school year was over, come back to Gravity Falls and repeat the same process until I started College. I cring. College. I haven't started thinking about that yet. Something told me that I needed to be. I go back to digging in drawers until I find tiny fake ant legs and a fake blue jay's body. I glue the ant legs to the blue jay and leave it aside to dry.

The front door opens and Grunkle Stan jumps out of his chair and over to the door. "Hello Mr. Pines." A voice says. I get up from the couch and walk over to the front door. There in the doorway stands Soos with his arm in a cast. "Soos!" I exclaim. Soos is like my only friend in Gravity Falls that I have made at the moment. "Sup dawg'?" he asks me. I shake my head. "I'm fine, just watching some old timey romance movie with Grunkle Stan." I reply. Soos nods. "Cool. You two dudes mind if I join you?" he asks. "No." Stan and I say at the same time. "Awesome." Soos replies and walks over to the couch and sits down. I follow soon after him and sit back down in my spot, leaving Grunkle Stan to close the door. "So um aren't you supposed to be in the hospital or something?" I ask Soos pointing at his cast. "Oh, they said the arm is healing up perfectly so they sent me home early with this thing on." I nod. "How long do you have to have it on for?" I ask. "I don't know bro. They didn't tell me." He says. Thunder roars outside and the power goes out in the house after five minutes.

.Mabel.

"There you are, we thought you ran off or something." Poppy says when she and Jenna find me in the ocean. "Um yeah I got tired of tanning so I went swimming for a while." I respond putting my hair up in a high pony. "Well what are you waiting for get back in that ocean and try to beat us in a swim off!" Jenna shouts excited like she's been practicing this for days now. "Um well the life guard made everyone get out because there's a storm coming." I reply grabbing my towel and drying myself off. Jenna takes off her sunglasses and looks up at the sky. Just as expected gray clouds surround the once clear blue sky blocking the sun's only view of the beach. "Well I guess we can always go over to my place and talk about boys and secrets and what we're going to do during the school year." She suggests. "Yeah I guess that's better than waiting in that of a shelter for the storm to pass." I respond. "Well what are we waiting for let's go." Poppy excitedly says. We dash over to the spot where we had our stuff.


End file.
